seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Whale Watchers
:inhales and exhales :fish gurgling :Polvina: Rainbow fish. :gurgling :Polvina: Turtle. :skittling :Polvina: Crab. :calling :Polvina: Whale. :whale calling :Polvina: And her baby. :carriage noises :Polvina: What’s that? :Polvina: It couldn’t be anyone else but them. Drylanders! down, comes back up What are they doing to those whales? :carriage noises, cameras flashing, Drylanders talking :Polvina: Poor things, I have to do something! :Drylander carriage noises :Polvina: We have to do something. :Leia: I was worried about this. :Polvina: The whales are on their migration. :Ester: And the Drylanders want to watch! :Tubarina: But they do it too closely! :Leia: And there are more and more of them every year. :calling :Ester: There’s a whale. :carriage noises, cameras flashing :Polvina: And there are the Drylanders. :Tubarina: Oh, how much does it upset the whales? :Leia: A lot. They stay under water longer to avoid the Drylanders and don’t breathe properly. :go back down :calling :Leia: They have to migrate at this time of year. :Polvina: And they have to go this way. :calling :Ester: What if we get the whales to go further away from Dryland? :Polvina: And avoid the Drylanders. :Leia: It’s worth a try. :calling :Leia: This way, friends! It’s a detour. We want you to keep as far away from Dryland as you can. This way. :Polvina: Yes, this is the way. Keep moving! :calling :Ester: Just follow the arrow. Keep going. :Tubarina: The shark noses know the way. Mooove along! :calling :Leia: Poor thing. :Ester: What’s wrong? :Leia: The detour is making it harder for the young ones. They have to swim so much further now. :Tubarina: But it does keep them away from the Drylanders. :carriage noises :Ester: It did. :Leia: Ugh, they found the whales again! :calling :flashing, Drylanders talking, Drylander carriage noises :Ester: If one of the Drylanders sees a whale… :Polvina: …they all follow. :Tubarina: Oh! Uh, let’s make an even bigger detour right out to the ocean. :Leia: Uhh, that means even more effort by the young whales. They’ll get too tired. :Polvina: And the Drylanders will probably just follow them again anyway. :Tubarina: an idea, whistles If they want something to see, I’ll give it to them. :gurgling :Tubarina: Follow me! :Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: What are you doing? :carriage noises, sharks gurgling as they chase after them :Tubarina: Give ‘em a scare, guys! Keep it up! :Ester: So that’s what you’re doing. :Polvina: Careful, Tubarina. :Leia: We don’t want anyone to get hurt. :Tubarina: Don’t worry! :carriage noises, sharks gurgling as they chase after them :Tubarina: A little fright never hurt anyone. :Ester: gasp It’s working! :Polvina: Now what’s happening? :carriage noises, cameras flashing :Tubarina: No! The Drylanders aren’t supposed to do that! Be scared! Go away! :gurgling in confusion, then the carriages leave :Leia: Now where are they going? :Ester: Oh, they’re after the whales again! :carriage noises :Ester: Why can’t the whales stop for a little while? :Leia: Because they have to keep moving. But they should be all past here in the next two days. :Polvina: Two days? We’ll never keep the Drylanders away for two days. :Ester: We haven’t kept the Drylanders away for ten minutes. :Tubarina: Someone better come up with another idea. Polvina? :Polvina: for a bit Ester? :Ester: Um, uh, Leia? :Leia: Er, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Don’t look at me, I asked you first. :calling :Leia: We’d better think of something fast, because the whales are still coming. :Ester: And so are the Drylanders. :Polvina: It’s very shallow here. They might see us. :Tubarina: Okay, uh, everyone spread out. :carriage noises, cameras flashing, anchors dropping :Tubarina: Look out! :lands, sharks scattering :lands, octopuses gurgling :Polvina: Hide, if you can! :gurgling, anchor lands :Ester: Or get away if you can’t! :calling :Leia: Swim, my friend! Keep swimming! :calls, then moves, Drylander carriages follow :retracting :Polvina: by anchor It’s got me! Helllp!! :Ester: Stay calm. :Polvina: Please, get me off! :Tubarina: Got you! :Ester: Let’s get out of here! :octopuses and starfish gurgling :Ester: It’s alright. :Polvina: They’ve gone now. Thanks for getting me free of… that thing! I’d never have got off by myself. :Ester: You wouldn’t. gasp Oh, fantastic! :Polvina: What? :Tubarina: Why is that so fantastic? :Ester: Let’s find Leia! :Polvina: What’s she talking about? :Tubarina: Beats me. :Ester: There it is. That’s how we’ll stop the Drylanders. It’s simple. :Tubarina: No, it’s not. It’s complicated. :Ester: Alright, it’s complicated. :Leia: Will it work? :Ester: Of course it will! I think. :Tubarina: Well, nobody’s got any better ideas. :Leia: It’s good enough for me. We’ll be ready. :calling :Polvina: We know what to do, right? :gurgling :Tubarina: The shark family won’t let you down. :gurgling :Ester: Come on starfish, let’s do it! :gurgling :Leia: It’s up to you now. Good luck. :calling, Drylander carriage noises :Leia: And here come the Drylanders, right on time. :splashing, Drylander carriage noises :Polvina: Your turn now. :gurgling :splashing, Drylander carriage noises, octopuses surface :Tubarina: Wait, wait... Go! :gurgling :Ester: Time to join in! :gurgling :octopuses and starfish gurgling, camera flashes, Drylanders talking :dropping :Ester: It worked! I told you they’d do this. :Polvina: We still have to work quickly. :Tubarina: We will. :Ester: Start tangling! :do so :Tubarina: Uh, how’s that? :Ester: Mm, it’ll have to do. Go, Leia! :Leia: whale Over to you, friend. :calling :Leia: Go right past them, fast as you can! :octopuses, sharks and starfish return :Ester: Good work, everyone! :Tubarina: Now, let’s get away from here. :Polvina: Quickly! :octopuses and starfish gurgling :Ester: All we have to do now is hope things work. :goes past, Drylanders talking, Drylander carriage noises, then crash :Ester: What did I tell you? :Tubarina: They’re trying to follow the whale. :Polvina: But they can’t! :carriages speeding up, chains untangling :Ester: If they don’t stop, they’re going to... :crash :Tubarina: …do that. :talking :Ester: So, was my plan good, or was it good? :Tubarina: It was good. :Polvina: Very good! :Leia: The Drylanders don’t sound very happy. :Tubarina: That was the best part of the plan. :calling :Leia: And here come the whales. :calling :Polvina: The Drylanders won’t bother you now. :Tubarina: Enjoy your swimming! :Leia: You’re safe! :Ester: Go, go, go! :calling and splashing :calling :Tubarina: That’s it, Leia? :Leia: That’s the last one. :Polvina: Goodbye! :Ester: See ya next year! :calling :Tubarina: The Drylanders will be back too, you know. :Ester: They didn’t come back after we tangled them. :Tubarina: That doesn’t mean they’ll stay away forever though. :Leia: Then we’ll just have to think of another plan. :Ester: At least things can be back to normal for a little while. :Tubarina: And we don’t have to put up with those noisy Drylander carriages. :Polvina: Right, and now I can get back to what I was doing before they rudely interrupted me. :Tubarina: So, Polvina, w-what exactly are you doing? :Polvina: This. and exhales :Ester: It looks to me like you’re doing nothing. :Polvina: Exactly. Nothing. Why don’t you try it? :Leia: Why not? :Tubarina: I guess it can’t hurt. :gurgling :exhale :Ester: You know what? Doing nothing isn’t so bad. :Tubarina: Maybe we should do it more often. :Polvina: You see? I told you it was good. :exhale :fish gurgling